


Greedy and Arrogant Mr.SW/贪婪的Mr.SW和傲慢的Mr.SW

by Southful



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Allspark Fusion? Maybe, Allspark Rape? MAYBE, M/M, Master of Feeling Control, Top!Soundwave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: Mr.SW is dissatisfied with Mr.SW.





	Greedy and Arrogant Mr.SW/贪婪的Mr.SW和傲慢的Mr.SW

**Author's Note:**

> 机设为TFP，其他设定糅合联合宇宙小说（和其他作品）；  
OOC预警，双波关系微妙，以及戏份莫名多起来的红蜘蛛；

至暗的物质充溢所有的感官。  
但他仍旧感到无比的空幻：火种舱犹如留驻一捧死寂的黑洞，沉重而缓慢地吞噬着所有物质。  
他无法抑制从其肆意蔓延的欲望的触腕——饥饿感。  
是的。  
饥饿感。  
由那层叠蠕动起伏的阴晦黑暗中渗漏的浓郁紫光，它们平缓爬行至脚下——他没有真正地看见，但他的意识清晰描绘它们的轮廓。那流淌一地的病态光波突然如同绽放，层层剥离其内孕育“怪物”的薄膜。  
你好，声波。  
形态一团模糊的“独眼怪物”阴冷的音波振动他周身的感知。  
滚。  
声波直截了当地警告。  
粘稠寂静的黑暗在他们之间永恒地翻滚搅动，而唯二的两人身心对峙。  
“独眼怪物”略带讽刺地提高语速：“这是你的缓存站——是你构筑了我。”  
声波静默了片刻：“我为什么构筑你？”  
“独眼怪物”抬手——虽然一团雾气难以看清动作，但是声波的意识这么告诉他——浓厚的晦暗加速燃烧膨胀起一个疱，而后那疱悄无声息地破裂。  
声波动了动指尖：一具银白色的机体躺在那里。  
“独眼怪物”微笑——这更难从一团雾气上看出，但是假设的确有——他说：这是送给声波的“礼物”。  
声波一言不发，然而震怒“怪物”接下来的行为——“独眼怪物”猛然单手破开那机体的胸腔，从中掏出砰然跳动的火种置于声波面前。  
声波发现他们的距离如此亲近且危险，而当他低头看去，之前银白色机体仿佛是一个幻觉——他的躯壳躺在那：胸口破开一个深渊似的创伤，密密麻麻的黑暗涌入创口并钻入每一个缝隙啃噬他的存在。  
他躺在那儿，他又站在这。  
“独眼怪物”捏着他的火种，微微一笑。似是得意，而又轻蔑。

内战前期塞伯坦某时某地。  
震荡波的焦距始终落在面前的屏幕快速变化的参数上，对身后霸天虎情报官的突然造访似乎习以为常，但对方良久的注视和沉默让他有些猜疑——声波此时此刻没有符合逻辑的理由出现在他的实验室，并且缄默无言地站在他身后。  
最后他没有得出一个逻辑自洽的结论。  
所以震荡波问：“威震天需要什么吗？”  
声波微微昂起头雕，镜面般光滑的面罩倒映科学家的背影，没有发声。  
震荡波摆动音频接收器，从声波的沉默中分析出了答案：“你需要什么？”  
声波高大的机体（那时他还未进行机体改造）笼罩科学家，却手指轻巧地点击震荡波右手边另一块屏幕并将某个实验品记录表格放大。  
震荡波停下触摸键板，光学镜凝起浓烈的红光，语气平淡：“13号核素。”  
声波又点击了一下屏幕——这次可以称得上是叩击——表格的图像被进一步放大。  
震荡波转过身，竖起音频接收器：“还在评估阶段，不予考虑纳入实验汇报。”  
声波的面罩无声地逼迫他。  
震荡波昂起头雕直视声波：“威震天无法理解。”  
因为威震天已经无法摆脱在角斗场浸染的野蛮、骄矜——它们成就了他，也成功地困住了他。如今拗于与擎天柱一决胜负来证明自身的威震天恰好证明其身深埋电路的低劣。  
被“战斗”耍得团团转的威震天明白“战争”是什么吗？他更无法理解震荡波和他伟大的杰作们。  
震荡波自我评价并非如红蜘蛛般会夸大谴责威震天的人，他只是在顺由自己的逻辑程序陈述分析的事实。  
虽然在大部分情况下红蜘蛛是一个脑模块过分活跃、运动模块过度兴奋的聒噪霸天虎，但是震荡波赞同红蜘蛛一点：当初威震天揭竿而起创立霸天虎，他需要霸天虎为他赢得“战斗”，但是现在霸天虎更需要一位合格的领袖，为霸天虎赢得“战争”。而不是让霸天虎徒劳无功地追着一个图书管理员和他的队伍消耗力量。  
声波不会明白吗？  
震荡波向来笃定自己的逻辑推理：他确定声波拥有卓越的能力，也确定声波对威震天不明由来的信任和忠诚——来自一次失败的尝试性对话。  
震荡波转回头雕，视线落在那张放大的表格上，思虑仅在一瞬间便做出合理的回应：“我会将其用途评估上传给威震天大人。”  
但愿来自角斗场的威震天能理解这些美丽的原始科学数据。  
讽刺的话语在脑模块电路转了一圈熄灭在终端。  
声波的面罩注视科学家的背影良久，如同来时静悄悄地离开。  
震荡波转身调出现有的魔力神球资料，独眼折射屏幕幽蓝的光波。  
一些野心，加上一些可能性。  
这难道不是所有“梦想家”想要拥有的事情吗？  
红蜘蛛余光瞥见右侧通道的那抹“独特”深紫——虽然霸天虎大都是紫色涂装（也不知道是谁的糟糕品味），但是对方独一无二的诡异造型和独到的“智慧”令那抹紫色格外显眼——红蜘蛛脚跟抵地一转，跟上那位鲜少出现实验室以外的霸天虎科学家。  
科学家的步伐相较空军指挥官而言十分缓慢笨重——重坦当然无法与飞行器相提并论——但红蜘蛛隐隐的恐惧拖住了他的步子。  
什么，恐惧？  
红蜘蛛蹙眉将这个词汇剔出他的脑模块：霸天虎的未来领袖怎么会恐惧只有一个光学镜的塞伯坦人！  
……不过当那人的名字是震荡波的时候，他的确应当谨慎。毕竟那是一个被记上塞伯坦伦理协会黑名单的科学家，而不幸的是，伦理协会现在已经失去原本就聊胜于无的效用。  
仅一恍神，红蜘蛛跟丢了那抹紫色。他警觉地收拢机翼，却未在走廊拐角发现科学家的身影。  
红蜘蛛恼怒地磨一下前脚掌，他感觉自己被耍了，然而他在转身时差点撞上猩红的光学镜。  
红蜘蛛夹紧机翼猛然后退几步险些跌倒，双手举到胸膛作防御姿态。  
“你在跟踪我。”  
震荡波毫无感情地陈述一个事实，又在等待红蜘蛛给出一个符合逻辑的解释。  
红蜘蛛抖了抖机翼，低头拍了拍不存在的细屑来缓解尴尬，过程中震荡波一直沉默地注视着他。  
红蜘蛛扯了扯嘴角，抬头微笑道：“威震天请我做改造手术的‘顾问’。”他讨好地耸肩，“我来知会你一声——你也知道，一切都要按照程序来。”红蜘蛛微微合掌。  
震荡波动了动音频接收器，红蜘蛛仿佛听见他的逻辑线路在紧密地传递信息流，不禁飞快地互点指尖。  
“符合逻辑。”震荡波转身离开。  
红蜘蛛放下肩膀，看那抹紫色渐远他的脚跟宛如碾着某位塞伯坦人的脑模块般恨恨地碾着地。  
红蜘蛛讨厌这种塞伯坦人。  
虽然他也讨厌声波，但不是对他们的讨厌并不相同——红蜘蛛拒绝“嫉妒”，这个会令他理想掉价的单词——要知道，声波几乎是一个“完美”的副官，能力卓越、没有野心。  
对，最重要的是：没有野心。  
红蜘蛛纤细的手指抚弄着小臂装甲缝隙，眯眼望向科学家离开的方向：独眼的霸天虎科学家总能让红蜘蛛联想到在塞伯坦幽晦地底潜伏的巨兽，胸腔燃烧迷幻紫的火焰。他不觉勾出小憩在记忆模块深处某位同事的影像，相对震荡波而言，那人自是再正常不过并且火种温暖的科学家……可惜他打开了他的手。  
忧郁的红蜘蛛独自走在霸天虎基地的长廊里，深紫色的廊灯嵌在墙壁缝隙间，昏明交错地滑过他的装甲。  
霸天虎难道是塞伯坦怪人的收容中心吗？  
红蜘蛛隐约担心自己有天也会对这些诡异的事情习以为常。  
他不会也成为一个神经兮兮的怪人吧！  
红蜘蛛蹙眉，指尖搓了搓。  
不安的锈水升上他的燃料管，恍然间他听见曾经的同事在他音频接收器旁轻轻地说：确实如你所见，红蜘蛛。  
红蜘蛛晃了晃头，搂着自己的手臂加快步伐。  
硬要说震荡波和声波有什么共同点——  
大概他们都是变态。  
红蜘蛛抱臂倚靠着桌沿，面甲些微扭曲：声波竟然只妥协局部电信号麻醉——他难道认为这是什么低风险的小型手术吗——而震荡波竟然也没有丝毫犹豫地同意了。并且在这种重大改造手术的手术台上，声波的面罩依旧牢牢地粘在他的头雕前……  
红蜘蛛深深地排气：他现在只想离开这个和一只光学镜以及甚至没有脸的霸天虎共处一室的房间。  
光学镜前浮现威震天上挑眉毛的面甲，红蜘蛛指尖忿忿地捻了捻：他才不会给威震天开口嘲讽的机会。  
噢，震荡波切开了声波腹部的一块外装甲。干净利落。  
红蜘蛛的眉毛颤了颤。  
噢，声波的面罩冷静沉着地盯着震荡波把医用钳伸入他的机体内部。  
红蜘蛛的眉毛抖了抖。  
噢，震荡波固定创口大小，接通仪器和机体内部的管线，逐步更换改造的关键部件。  
红蜘蛛冷静地排气，但他忍不住打颤，他的火种感到冰冷。  
红蜘蛛四下环顾，墙上的仪器显示室温正常。  
哈，那真是……再正常不过。  
红蜘蛛歪过头，对一旁待命的医疗单位示意了一下走出令他窒息的空间。身后自动门阖上时红蜘蛛下意识摸了摸自己的腹部：完好无损，但他的光学镜印刻着那种游丝般轻软而坚韧的痛觉。再配上手术实施者和被实施者冷冰冰的表现，红蜘蛛感觉自己的变形齿轮隐隐作痛。  
他需要去喝一杯。立刻。  
即使没有红蜘蛛，改造手术依旧按照方案有条不紊地进行。  
某种程度上，震荡波是一个完美主义者。他仅以理性的态度对待他的科学造物，将自身的“完美理性逻辑”投影至经由他之手诞生的“奇迹”上。尤其在接受他的改造前本身就足以称得上是“奇迹”的“作品”。  
震荡波抬头，望着声波面罩上自己的倒影，说：“接下来我要打开你的头雕。”  
科学家语气毫无波澜，仿佛他刚才在说“天气/能量块不错”一类的问候语（如果真的出自震荡波之口恐怕更加惊悚）。  
躺在手术台上的情报官面罩对着科学家的光学镜一会儿，侧过面罩似乎瞥了眼从体内延伸出十几根连接至一旁维稳仪器的管线，再次望向科学家，轻轻颔首。  
一旁负责递工具的医疗单位迅速推来工具，然后安静地退入背景观测数据。  
震荡波拿起电钻，向声波点头：“最后确认不使用电信号麻醉？”  
声波一动不动，但震荡波能感觉到他面罩后固拗的视线。  
震荡波动了动音频接收器，火种舱燎起星星点点的悸动：声波是一个很好的实验对象，而且他会成为震荡波至今最伟大的“作品”。  
科学家以居高临下的姿态审视着手术台上的机体，纯粹欣赏符合科学定理的线条和轮廓，纯粹地赞美理性的完美，纯粹而隐秘地称誉逻辑和自己。  
当红蜘蛛迈入手术室时，改造手术已行至收官环节。他的视线搭上手术台上那可怕的景象就匆匆移开，落在屏幕投影的改造方案上，他挤了挤眉头。红蜘蛛拿起数据板，放大声波改造手术前的机体扫描图像：一小块不易察觉的阴影藏在情报官的脑模块里，具体安扎在记忆模块上。  
经验而谈，红蜘蛛的火种不禁发怵并翻滚厌恶：难以执行——竟然有塞伯坦人已经对自己的脑模块下手了，为了他们变态的愿望。  
红蜘蛛悄悄地转头观察手术台旁背对他调试数据的震荡波和躺在手术台上面罩望向自己的声波——该死，他什么时候注意到自己的？  
红蜘蛛负手将数据板放在身后，晃了一圈踱步走近躺在手术台上的情报官。  
期间震荡波对他的行径置若罔闻，或者习以为常；声波的面罩却始终在红蜘蛛的视野范围，面罩后的视线恶意地缠绕着他。  
红蜘蛛停在手术台的一端，俯下身注意到声波面罩上的自己，似是满意地摩挲下巴，顺便左右打量自己的面甲……  
声波面罩乍然亮起，瞬间爆发的光刺了一下红蜘蛛的光学镜，红蜘蛛后退几步哼哼了几声：“真不愧是威震天的得力的助手、忠心的属下、可靠的副官——”  
震荡波向后摆动音频接收器，注意力仍停留在面前的数据上。  
红蜘蛛一手放在身后，一手在声波面前晃了晃数据板：“改造手术？威震天果然是疯了，你也是。”  
他尖利的声音和脚后跟一同落在地上。  
声波微微歪头，似乎只把这当作一次徒劳无功的挑衅。  
又是，这样，轻蔑的，忽视！  
红蜘蛛恼怒地按捏住数据板边缘，接入发声器的电流不稳地窜动，最后他一手握拳忍耐地敲了敲胯部装甲：“很好，很好……”  
不过他也许该再定义“忍耐”的界限。  
红蜘蛛抱臂：“我想你能肯定‘它’的威胁程度……”他细长的指尖飞快地戳了一下头雕上半部的侧面，声波的面罩毫无波澜，但他的指尖颤动了一毫，“毕竟你可是威震天最看重的部下，哈，真是可笑。”  
红蜘蛛将数据板大力地放回桌案，踩着情绪离开手术室。  
声波的面罩朝向手术室门口片刻后，转向背对他的震荡波：那背脊上一节节的发光条在手术室明亮的环境里恍若晕开阴冷的光，一如那条通往他脑模块的插线，节点处闪烁着信息交换的提示光。科学家似乎钟爱短波长的光，尤其是蓝紫色，并佐以不相匹配的柔光。而科学家也将这光印刻在他的实验品上。  
不，没有人能够控制他。  
声波抬头直视手术室的天花板，缓慢而谨慎地感知新生的“器官”、延伸的“肢体”和涌入的新鲜信息：他需要尽快调整状态，不能再让威震天大人失望，如果像红蜘蛛……声波面罩下的光学镜边缘微微泛起白光，如果仔细思考他那一番莫名其妙的话，声波的确感受到了一股违和刻意的漠视情绪，来自一个细枝末节的参数波动。  
改造手术十分成功。焕然一新的声波安静地躺在手术台上，原本高大原始的躯体精简重组为最优雅的适配体型。  
完美的造物，完美的理论和完美的逻辑。  
震荡波不动声色地观察他的新作品，油然而生一阵刺激脑模块运转的兴奋电流。  
在转身时他的音频接收器突然竖起：绳状的物体在地上爬挲。  
震荡波转动胯部，光学镜对上情报官光滑如镜的面罩，后者轻轻歪过头，宛如在询问。在他光学镜捕捉到未知的声音信号来源前，视界瞬间失去聚焦，像素点捣成一片混乱，音频接收器被撞出杂音……天旋地转后震荡波第一个动作便是伸手想要扯住某根管线，意料之中被另一根“管线”中途拦截。  
震荡波望着那根“运用自如”的触手想：声波果然是一个卓越的塞伯坦人。在一个瞬间就将一个体型为他两倍多的塞伯坦人压制在手术台上，并且没有留下可逃脱空间——这尚且还是在处于改造手术恢复阶段的状态。他不得不为他感到骄傲。  
科学家似乎丝毫不为自己的处境所担忧，过分的冷静和自信，或者说傲慢。  
他弯过手掌，指尖勾了勾声波的触手：“完美的改造。”  
声波的面罩压近，抵在震荡波的光学镜片上，犹如在享受对方缩小焦距时发出的细微声响，一般的塞伯坦人这时会感到恐惧，但是声波清楚面罩前的科学家不会……最多只有疑问。他讨厌这样的徒劳无功，他也愤恨这种如同黑洞般的塞伯坦人。  
震荡波尝试挣脱被声波钳制在手术台上的四肢，但很困惑对方似乎没有放开他的倾向，而逻辑程序也告诉他此刻的声波处于反常的状态，具体原因仍在分析。  
刺耳的声音频率突然炸响，震荡波倏地向后缩回音频接收器旁，镇定地盯着距离异常亲密而危险的情报官——很显然，他在调试他的发声器频率。  
震荡波翻阅自己所整理储存的声波档案，却未曾检索到声波的音频，这很奇特。  
他的火种跃起探索求新的热气。  
“你——杀了——他们——”  
如同刮磨砂玻璃般的声音重重地刮擦震荡波音频接收器的内部管线——震荡波将声波对自己的不满等级再升一级——同时声波细长的手指抠入震荡波厚重的装甲缝隙。  
震荡波望着情报官面罩上的猩红光芒的反射，宛如再次注意到拐角阴暗里那窥探的红色视线：他们无处不在地窥伺自己的行踪并颤动电子脉冲的“触须”传达给他们的“主人”，面前这位隐秘的监视者。  
注意力偏转程序失效了。 科学家再次尝试反抗其上压迫他的力量，却都被他完美的“作品”一一轻巧地化解：只需要将适当的电流在关键部位输入对方的电路刺激运动模块，就能将其过载让过流保护程序自动运作。  
震荡波无机质的光学镜看着藏在面罩后的声波，后者眯起面罩后的光学镜，将手指深入科学家的胸部外装甲缝隙，他如同电子幽灵般的声音划过他手之下火种舱里安静燃烧的火种：  
“你——让他们——面对雷霆救援队——去——送死——”  
震荡波光学镜的边缘闪动一层猩红的光：“如果你说的是轰隆隆他们，你不是为他们死的‘荣誉’表示了肯定的沉默吗？”他的声音冰冷而尖锐，“当时身为临时代理，我的逻辑更多顾全霸天虎的全局，并且所有文件都按程序再传输一份供躺在恢复舱的‘领袖’威震天过阅。他同意了我的部署方案，它们也如你所愿以其他方式地完成了霸天虎的‘光荣使命’……”震荡波语调平和缓慢，仿佛只是在陈述一件无可非议的真理，“你会因为它们对威震天失去情绪控制吗？”  
作为回应，声波撕扯下他胸部的防护装甲。  
“诡——辩——”  
震荡波感知到不可理喻的疼痛在胸腔猝然绽开，他的火种在震颤和鸣……因为声波吗？  
“‘信任’需要付出相对的代价，想必威震天总是更相信自己，无论何时。”震荡波稍稍停顿了一下，“我倒很认同他这一点。”  
声波身躯微微颤抖，他一点一点撬开震荡波胸腔的装甲，面罩注视着遭他迫害的科学家，尽管无法从对方的面甲上“吸食”恐惧、痛苦之色，但他绷直的音频接收器和间断闪烁的光学镜无一不在向情报官透露冰冷逻辑下的真实情绪。  
声波昂头，调取拼接他人的音频组合播出：“谎言。”  
分析仪显示那是红蜘蛛的声音……震荡波停住无意义运作的分析程序。  
声波细长的指尖轻轻敲击震荡波的光学镜，震荡波反射性后仰头雕，却退无可退，缠绕入他手臂关节管线的触手麻痹了部分运动电路。  
“如果你是说那次对话，我只采取最符合逻辑的处理方式。”失败是必然的过程，但不是他必须承担的后果，“适时的取舍是合乎逻辑的选择。”  
震荡波低下头雕，注视声波的手指探入他的胸腔，搅动他的管线，内部防御机制警铃大作，然而声波的目的不仅止于此。  
震荡波信任自己的逻辑判断：声波现在没有理由——杀死自己，如果是为了替他的“共生体”，可能性更是微乎其微。仅仅作为威吓警告，震荡波并不放在火种上。  
没有前期数据积累而临时猜测对方的意图是十分无效的事情，所以震荡波难免有时困惑于生命的无常性，不过这恰恰是身为科学家的存在意义：从无常中发掘秩序。  
声波发现了震荡波的不在乎，猛然将整只手深入管线之下，指尖抵在管线底部火种舱的腔壳上……  
震荡波的逻辑程序停滞了运作一瞬，光学镜前炸开刺激电路的光团，大片空白拥挤入他的视界和脑模块——前所未有古怪的美好触觉。  
片刻的温暖后接踵而至的疼痛如滚烫的沥青在他的胸口的翻腾，不存在的创伤、火燎的痛苦和沉闷的挤压感无疑显示火种的异常，但在震荡波的逻辑程序推算出一个合理的解释之前，他苦痛的呻吟被发声器拦截而无法纾解。  
震荡波浑身痉挛，头雕不住仰后磕碰，反射性的挣扎使他的涂装留下不少刮蹭损伤，但这都无法与火种即将分离的感知更加明显。  
“不……”震荡波鲜少的慌乱却引起对方虐待欲望的燃烧，声波欺上身，用自身的体重压制住来自下方的反抗。  
在大盛的蓝白光中，震荡波仰视光芒中自己光学镜绰约显现的倒影，发怔了一刹那，而那一刹那，过载的电流犹如洪流倾泻入他大敞的胸膛，冲击他全身每根干涩麻木的管线，淹没他的意识，他的存在，他的逻辑……  
好像有半熔的晶体从火种舱壁上缓缓剥落淋离在燎烧火种上，又有什么黏糊糊地粘附在管壁上蠕动。  
令人反胃不适的重金属气味漂浮在他的周围，或者这只是他安慰自己的幻觉。  
震荡波慢慢地上线光学镜——他的电路现在敏感得不行，多增一毫电他便能听见火种的抽动声，再次体验险些分离的痛苦——不同寻常的反应在他的火种里燎起，突如其来的失望和委屈席卷科学家麻木的脑模块，以至于第一次品尝到“情绪”的科学家光学镜涌出了清洁液，并且延绵不绝。  
震荡波呆呆地坐在手术台上，一时无法有效控制情绪反应。他单手抹着汹涌的清洁液，脑模块的运转速度也被情绪因素所拖累：上一秒他在考虑自己全身的损伤程度，下一秒他又抑制不住地难过，疑惑声波如此对待他的原因——明明他们才应该是最了解彼此的塞伯坦人，他们的合作最符合霸天虎的未来需求……可是……为什么……  
红蜘蛛踏入手术室时被坐在操作台旁的震荡波吓得竖起机翼，忙不迭地拍着胸脯：“你在做什么，震荡波？”  
震荡波摇了摇头雕，却一言不发。  
红蜘蛛察觉到了不对劲，但是介于他和震荡波一般没什么好聊的，所以红蜘蛛选择性地跳过震荡波的反常。  
他环顾四周，从角落离拉出瑟瑟发抖的医疗单位：“声波去哪了？”  
霸天虎的医疗单位好像发声器卡住了电线似的半晌说不出话来，只是胡乱比划。  
红蜘蛛不禁产生猜测：难道——难道个鬼！声波这个家伙没有好好恢复又立刻回到自己的岗位，哼哼，不就是想在威震天面前表现自己么！新机体有什么了不起。  
红蜘蛛风风火火地来又气呼呼地离开了。  
一直以来都没有存在感的医疗单位正打算静悄悄地离开，可惜他知道一件被震荡波的逻辑定为危险的事情。  
震荡波一手炮口发烫一手摸着胸腔，少见地出神：这种微妙的联结感知，是声波对他施加的影响吗？  
震荡波仔细地分辨那一阵奇妙的波动……  
唔，是他的恐惧。


End file.
